


自深渊而往

by Tyei_SCross



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyei_SCross/pseuds/Tyei_SCross
Kudos: 11





	自深渊而往

NTR警告 芝诺斯→光♀→哈迪斯 NTR警告  
光与哈迪斯挚爱设定  
请在知晓以上前提向下翻阅

——————————此乃分割线——————————

就在哈迪斯化为的蓝色光芒，最后一丝消失在空中之时，光看见了一切。  
当失去了灵魂的压制，沉睡在整座亚马乌提亚的执念翻涌而来，超越之力在这无法抵御的力量的作用下发动。  
万年前的家乡，千年前的亚拉戈，百年前的帝国。  
自己的挚友希斯拉德，和明明想要拯救的挚爱哈迪斯。

光坐在亚马乌罗提人民议事厅的长椅上坐着，手里摩挲着自己雕刻的木制棋子。  
花纹纠结盘绕，顶端刻着的是代表着爱梅特赛尔克的半圆面具，仔细看能看出纠结盘绕的花纹其实是化为蛮神冥王哈迪斯的双翼与双手。

“对不起，哈迪斯，对不起。”光低头，以额头抵住手中棋子的上雕刻的面具，除了这一句话，她无法说出其它任何话语。  
希斯拉德不会再出现，无论光多少次来到这里，他都没有再次出现。  
光企盼着来到亚马乌罗提能够找寻到什么。  
然而奇迹从未发生。除了现在。

面前出现连接虚空的漩涡，随之出现的是熟悉的黑袍与难以置信的面具。  
“爱梅。。哈迪斯？！怎么可能？！”光对突然出现在她面前的无影惊讶大于警惕，“你明明。。死在斧子下了。。我掷出的光之斧。。”  
“这么不可思议吗，”面前的人摘下了兜帽与面具，熟悉的片染棕色短发已经全都变成了白色，但那张脸还是那熟悉的年轻索鲁斯。“我是无影爱梅特赛尔克，也是管理同胞幽魂的哈迪斯，也是你的。。恋人。。”  
面前的人露出与化为光芒之前一样的微笑。  
光伸出手想要去摸那张仿若虚幻的脸。面前的人仿佛知道她的想法，落在地上，结果那只手，放在脸旁。  
“你想起来了，”淡金色的眼眸发出柔和的光芒，光仿佛要迷失在这光芒之中。一切仿佛回到了一万年前的古代大陆，人们的情感是柔和不惧锋芒的。即便是多么浓郁的爱恋也不过犹如空气中的一丝香气。  
直到她牺牲自己，化作十四份碎片，去找寻拯救的方法。

直到刚才光都认为她已经失败了，自己的莫大牺牲是无用功，但与现世记忆重叠的容颜又出现在眼前的时候一切失败的空虚与落寞都被抛诸于脑后——他回来了！

手中的棋子掉落在地上，光一头栽进恋人的怀里，这是与前世记忆不同的身体，是旧隔了的触摸。  
“对不起，我全都忘了，但我现在都想起来了，一定。。很疼吧。。”光伸手摸向那应被穿透的，哈迪斯的腹部。  
“啊啊。。很痛啊。。我就那之后便去了无光之海，或者称作冥界，恢复花了好久。”面前的人耸了耸肩。  
但就在光手指隔着衣料触摸到他身体的一瞬，一种异样感从指尖传递到了全身。

这不是暗的力量，也不存在因为光的攻击而所残留的光之力量，但这股力量她也曾经熟悉————  
本能的反应让光一手推开了身前的假货。  
“你不是哈迪斯，你是——————”

面前的人伸手拂过面部，就像无影显露面纹时所作的那样，但面前的人并未显露出任何的面纹，淡金色的眼眸变成了黑红的眼仁，白色的短发变成了金色的长发，身躯也随着变化而变得更加魁梧。  
“不愧是我的挚友，还是认出来了。”这股异常的力量正是芝诺斯的人造超越之力。“但若是以前的你，你应该会更早认出来，我并没有刻意隐藏我的身份。”  
“从那个胆小鬼无影那里稍微听说了一点事实，没想到我一直追求与之一战的挚友和我的先祖还有这样一层关系，不过无所谓了，他已经死了，瓦厉斯也已经死了。”芝诺斯睁圆了那入异象红月一般的眼睛。“没有人能再阻止我寻找乐趣，战斗的乐趣了。”

心爱的人转眼变成了敌人，光的情绪在几分钟之内由悲哀转喜再转为愤怒，血液仿佛逆流，不理智的情感使她失去了辨别力。  
“芝诺斯你居然！”转身就伸手摸向武器，但反应已不及重生的芝诺斯，芝诺斯见光有所行动，挥手将她击飞出去。  
没有任何防备的光重重的撞在了议事厅的墙上。

“就让我来看看你的记忆。”跟随飞出去的光，芝诺斯闪现到了她的身边，伸手长开五指，一手按在光的额头上，抓住了光的头。  
“哼。。原来居然是这样的事实。”芝诺斯饶有兴致的看着光的记忆，全然不顾手中挣扎的光。“我改变主意了。”

芝诺斯转而使用力量使得光安静下来。为光造了一个梦境。  
“从冥府回来的是我，取得超越之力的是我，可以获得世界的那必然是我。不如冥王哈迪斯的名号就由我来承接。”芝诺斯用手捏住目光呆滞的光的下巴，露出诡谲的微笑。“世界的英雄，光之战士，顷刻却变身成帝国的傀儡我的王妃，不知会变成怎样。”说着与光双唇相接。

“哈迪。。斯。。”自此光的眼中面前的帝国人王子就是那建国的皇帝，那真理的天使，那失而复得的爱人。

捏着下巴被强行向上提着与芝诺斯接吻的光，实在是难以支撑，双手便扶住了芝诺斯的身体，去索求着“恋人”的吻。已经没有失控与理智可区分的光循着本能，亲吻着。  
面对着主动而又柔情的光，芝诺斯知道这是因为在她眼中并不是自己，没来由的火大，便一把搂住踮着脚的光，扔在了一旁的长椅上。虽说是长椅，但古代人的长椅比现代的床还要来的宽敞。  
从虚空中拔出刀，芝诺斯径直将光的衣服从中划破，单薄的衣物随即散落在两旁，露出光饱经战斗的身体，即便是能够快速愈合的身体，伤疤的痕迹还是留在了那里，与光洁的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。  
芝诺斯伸出手去抚摸那些伤痕，和带着这些伤痕的富有肌肉的身体。这具身体有着超越一般士兵的体态，但在芝诺斯眼里比任何一个婀娜多姿的女性的肉体都要来的更具吸引力，这是他所向往的对手的身体，一股征服与占有欲扑面而来。  
不必多言，眼前的人已随他摆布。芝诺斯蛮横地入侵了光的口腔，肆意的在其中用舌头去搅动，光想要去回应，却又无法跟得上，黏膜与黏膜的接触刺激得使津液快速分泌，随着仰卧着的嘴角向脸颊流去，过于激烈的吻让光几乎大脑缺氧，在两人的唇分离却又被体液连接的时候，光才能得以喘息。  
“哈迪斯。。不。。”过于猛烈的攻势让光本能的拒绝，即便是说要接受这一名号的芝诺斯还是不适应这称呼，又或者是厌恶。挥手使得掉在地上的棋子飞到手中，让光就这么横着咬住。  
“用呜咽来取悦我吧。”芝诺斯亲上了光的脸颊，吻过耳垂有吻上了脖颈。这里没有任何的伤痕，但却仿佛使得肉体不完美，芝诺斯张开嘴在与肩膀的交界处毫不留情的咬了下去，血顿时从齿间流出，吃了痛的光发出一声闷哼，但这一声并不让芝诺斯满意，他舔去了血痕迹，却又顺着锁骨一路向下舔到了胸口，反而是这略带湿润的触感让光感觉到了舒服，从喉咙中发出呜嗯的声音，找到方法的芝诺斯用口腔包裹住光在空气中已经直立的乳头，吮吸了起来。  
突如其来的刺激，让光不由得挣扎了一下，芝诺斯下意识的以为他要反抗，扯下袍子将光的双手在头顶缠住，无法动弹，自己又顺着向下，舔过腹部的伤痕。  
无法认出究竟哪一道是自己曾经留下的，那就增添新的。芝诺斯在光的胸口手臂内侧，甚至是大腿内侧，都留下了齿印。  
也许是故意，又或是芝诺斯不知轻重，他双手按过的地方都留下了指痕，皮肤因此变得绯红，随着光呼吸的起伏在引诱着他。芝诺斯敞开了衣物，将裤子褪下去一半，掏出已经直挺挺的分身，不用做任何准备着还是头一次，或者说他主动产生欲望也是第一次。  
将光的双腿抬过自己的腰，芝诺斯双手扶住光的腰把她向自己拉进，性器就此抵在了光的入口，未经任何考虑，便挤了进去。  
光的下身没有经过什么爱抚，便没有什么体液滋润，突然的进入带来了撕扯的同感，即便是不畏惧任何战斗带来伤痛的光，也留下了生理性的眼泪。  
随着缓慢的深入，持续的痛感让光咬着的棋子留下了痕迹。  
芝诺斯对哭泣的光饶有兴趣，俯下身子，想要去看光的表情，姿势的改变让光更加吃痛，帝国人的身材相对于她差距很大，芝诺斯的分身已经抵到了深处但并没有完全没入，难以忽略的撑胀感让她十分难受，张大嘴想要呼喊出声，口上的棋子掉落一旁。  
“呜。。好难受。”光的脸上满是自己的眼泪和口水，想要推开身上的人但是手依旧被在控制之中。

芝诺斯的头发随着动作从肩膀垂落到长椅上，散落在光的肩膀上。  
也不顾光的感受，芝诺斯开始抽动起来，面前的人收到欺凌的样子让他十分兴奋，因为痛楚光的内壁也不自觉的收紧，在性器抽离的时候仿佛握住不让离开，插入的时候却又阻挠进入。  
芝诺斯额前金色的头发垂在光的脸上，随着身体的摆动搔的光直痒痒，光别过脸去，在芝诺斯面前展示出耳后白皙的肌肤，平日光的长发放下这里收不到日光的照晒，比别的皮肤要更加清透。  
参杂着发香，恍惚间芝诺斯亲吻上了耳后的肌肤。  
“呜嗯。。”光发出舒服的声音。  
仿佛是发现了惊喜一样，芝诺斯不断的在光的耳后吮吸着，留下了红色的印记。有转而含住了光的耳垂。和刚才粗暴的动作不同，转而温柔的吻让光放松下来。  
身下的抽插一刻也没停过，吻让两人的摩擦有所缓和。而这一切在光的眼里都是恋人的爱。  
随着身体的运动，光的手从衣物中挣脱出来，他想要和“恋人”更多的接触。  
光双手环住了芝诺斯的的脖子，抬起上半身，试图凑近芝诺斯的耳边，然而只使得两人都失去支撑，虽然结果是一样的。芝诺斯附在了光的耳边，光凑近芝诺斯的耳畔。  
“ 哈迪斯。。给我。。更多”光支离破碎的气声吹入芝诺斯的耳朵。  
“ 闭嘴！”芝诺斯疯也似得吻住光的唇，不让她能再喊出哈迪斯的名字。两个人的舌头在口腔中纠缠，光却回应了这一次侵略，双臂搂得更紧了，本来垂在边缘的腿绕上了芝诺斯的身。  
此时的光已经分泌足够的爱液来提供润滑，有了润滑之后的抽插与之前完全不同。  
就像是融化了一样。芝诺斯想。

一边亲吻着，光一边感受着体内的巨物的形状，那物体也用自己的形状去碾开光体内每一处秘密。  
“啊啊。。恩。。”当经过某一点时，光发出了舒服的闷哼。是她体内敏感的那一处。  
发现了光的秘密基地，便是不断的光临。被集中攻击弱点的光失去了所有的力气，整个人挂在了芝诺斯的身上。连续发出呻吟。

在两个人的难舍难分中，帝国的金发与东方的黑发纠结在一起。  
但纠结的不仅仅只有头发。这一次的“战斗”使得一种难以名状的情愫在芝诺斯心中发酵。

芝诺斯想要掠夺光的一切。

他想要更多光的呻吟。

芝诺斯伸手一把揽起光，一只手压在光的脑后，加快了抽插的速度。然而芝诺斯一把咬住了光的喉咙。吃痛的光收紧了全身。内壁再次收缩紧紧的包裹住了芝诺斯的分身。但抽动丝毫没有减慢下来。这使得黏腻的水声变得更响。

连续收到刺激的光已经发不出声音，只能大口喘着粗气。快感犹如雷神的电击瞬间从身下传遍全身，传到大脑，传到指尖；又犹如水神激起的浪潮一般冲击的意识模糊，再如风神的螺旋一样包裹着光的身体无法脱出。  
“啊啊啊！”光在被爱人拥抱的幻梦中达到了高潮。

但芝诺斯还没有，怀中的人已经软成一滩昏睡过去，他从未见过如此安静的光。怀中的光像婴儿，像孩童，像圣女。芝诺斯只得看愣了几秒。  
随即将脸埋入了光的颈间，只顾得身下的运动，想要立马释放。

即将到达临界点的时候芝诺斯抽出了自己的分身，白色的液体留在了光结实的小腹上。  
即便是在战斗中也没有乱了呼吸的芝诺斯此刻在光的肩头深深的喘息，等待余韵过去。

也不知是多久，芝诺斯起身用衣物包裹住光，脸上有恢复了一如既往的笑容。纠结在一起的头发被切断了各自与两人的联系，断发被握在他的手中。  
转而带着光瞬间传送离开了议事厅。

落在长椅上的木刻棋子随着衣摆的风，咕噜噜的滚落在地上。

转日。登基典礼即将举行。芝诺斯在房间中整理着服装。  
门外的侍卫敲门进来汇报一切已经准备妥当。

“那么开始吧，无论是大陆，还是世界，还是你，都将成为取悦我的玩物。星球的界限世界的界限，就由我来打破。”芝诺斯伸出右手，伸向坐在席位上的光。“来作为历史的见证者吧，我的王妃。”  
光伸手回应芝诺斯，抬头看向他，但不知迷离的眼神是看向了哪里。  
“嗯！。。哈迪斯！”


End file.
